Remorse and Regret
by HotDaddyEgbert
Summary: Oh how Heartache can turn to Heartbreak in the blink of in eye. Mistakes made can't always be fixed. Or can they?


"we can't be together anymore..."

The words sting worse then any others you have ever heard. They weren't really unexpected or anything your just surprised he had the guts to say it to your face after avoiding you for so long. The sting fades to a dull numb feeling as you finally decide to answer him.

"Alright. Well i guess... I'll talk to you later then?" What were you suppose to say in situations like this? you really should have asked Bro about this before hand. You get up from my seat in the coffee shop grab my jacket and prepare to leave. That's when the tears come in. I thank god for my shades as i leave him. "goodbye Jake."

"G-goodbye." he manages to stutter out. you leave him there. the tears begin to stream down my face as I walk out into the breezey street. I knew this would happen but that doesn't stop the pain you feel. I'm glad Hal is keeping quiet for now. I continue on letting the tears drip down my face as I rush home. Once I'm finally in the apartment you let the mask fall. Why you? Why did you have to fall for my best friend? Why did you have to be so clingy? Why did you have to run Jake away? I cry for a few hours. Let it all out at once before you decide to tell anyone.

"Hal can you send a message to Rox? tell her to come over, and to bring booze."

"Sure thing man." Rox seems to be over in an instant. She brings over some vodka and Orange Crush.

"Hey baby you okay?" "Yeah just numb." You say dully. She hugs and holds me for a while before actually breaking out the booze. I drink till i can finally forget about Jake. Rox starts to get a little rowdy. You call her a cab, as she leaves she slurs to you.

"You shuure your gonna be okay Dirky?" even with her being drunk it's easy to tell she really is concerned.

"I'll be fine Rox. you just worry about getting home."

"Alright, but know Dirk if no one else loves you i do." She slings a drunk arm over your shoulder and places a sloppy kiss on my cheek before going off to her cab. you decided to try and sleep this whole break up off. It has to be better in the morning, right?

You finally have decided to break up with Dirk. God this is going to be hard... It's not that you don't like the man. He is your best friend after all it's just he's so... overbearing? God why did you even get yourself into this situation. _How_ did you get yourself into this situation? you think back.

"Hey Jake."

"Dirk! How are you doing this fine day ol' chap?" You slung your arm around his shoulders

"Um Jake i kinda wanted to talk to you..." He had stepped away so he was standing in front of you. He was visably shaking. "W-would you lie to go out with me?"

He looked up at you his shades were slipping down so you could see a sliver of his brilliant orange eyes. He looked so vulnerable, like he was showing you something no one usually gets to see. Not even Roxy and she was definitely his closest friend. You replied with a yes before you even realized what you said.

Soon he was hugging onto you happy tears welling up in his orange eyes. "You have no idea how happy you've made me Jake. I have been waiting for this for longer then i'd like to admit..."

At that you were stunned he had felt this way for a while... Loved you longer for nearly as long as you had been friends...

You suddenly snap back to reality with the sting of guilt hitting you in the face. That's when he walked in. Wearing his usual Heart player hoodie. He spots you and sits right down.

"Hey Jake what did you wanna talk about?" he strips himself of his hoodie, making himself comfortable

"I wanted to..." You decide you can't back out of this now. You need to tell him you don't want to lead him on. "We can't be together anymore..."

He sits there in shock for a second. It feels like an eternity before he finally answers. "Alright. Well i guess... I'll talk to you later then?" he stands up akwardly he seems like he's trying to hide his pain but you see the tear that begins to role down his cheek as he pulls his jacket on and says his goodbye. You stutter a reply.

You really did it. You really just broke up with Dirk

. What have you done...


End file.
